A day in college
by AmiraHellion
Summary: A one-shot for YueClemes who diligently followed my other Oofuri stories and was an awesome reviewer! So this is my thank you gift! May it please u! Rated M for smex


For YueClemes who has been an awesome reader and reviewer for my Mihashi/Abe stories!

;-; Start ;-;  
(Abe POV)

"And the ace player for the Fingers has just pitched his fifth shut-out game in the series!" The crowd screaming, cheering all around, an astonished look on the 'ace's' adorable face, "A rookie battery to the Fingers team, Mihashi-senshu the pitcher and Abe-senshu the catcher, have proven their capability for baseball in ways unimaginable."

I let out a laugh once seeing Ren's face on the television, he looked as bewildered as he always had, eyes wide, lips in a tight line, "I'm surprised you still haven't grown out of that expression, Ren." I said teasingly, stroking my pitcher's hair softly.

Hard to imagine that I really had managed to keep my pitcher for so long, all the way into college, where we were still a flawless battery and couple; not too egotistical, was it? Ren's potential was even beyond my expectations, and I was glad to have been the one to find a diamond in the rough. In addition to his perfect accuracy, his speed had increased, and he had that ever more interesting false knuckle-ball; which had stifled dozens of batters and hadn't been hit even once.

Ren blushed, his mouth doing that diamond-shaped squawk, "Expression?"

I chuckled, "That shocked expression, when you've been an ace for going on four years." He averted his eyes doing that little shimmy he did when he was complimented and was feeling guilty about it; I could almost hear him happily thinking 'ace' over and over again. It was also amazing that he still had not lost his cuteness, if anything he had become more adorable since we were now sharing a dorm and I was noticing his little habits.  
The way he jumped when his phone rang. His habit of falling asleep on the couch. Curling into a ball when he had to sleep alone. Nuzzling his pillow when the sheets were freshly cleaned. Leaving the towel on his head after he bathed like that would actually dry his hair. Biting softly on his lip when we did homework...loved it. I loved it all.

"Takaya?" His head was cocked to the side like a puppy as he studied me.

"I love you, Ren." I told him with a smile. His entire face flushed. Then he surprised me by crawling onto my lap and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I tangled my fingers into his hair, responding to his kiss with a harder one of my own.  
All of this time of being together had led me to understanding him better than I could have ever thought possible. I could now figure out what he wanted or what he was trying to say just by watching his body language. For example, the way he leaned into me, inviting me in a way that only he could. An invitation that always seemed to warm my heart. An invitation that I, without hesitation, took everytime.

I wrapped my arm around behind him, holding him close, kissing him with every once of desire that I had. "Takaya..." I adored that almost whimper that came out when he was officially turned on. I moved my lips down Ren's throat, kissing and nipping his sensitive skin. He whispered my name softly, tilting his head back to give me better access. That right there, who would've ever guessed that he could be so enticing?  
I pulled his shirt off, lifting him up carefully so I could explore his torso with my tongue and lips, tracing the subtle dips and rises. He let me free him from the rest of his clothes, standing over me on tembling legs as I took his member in my mouth, pressing my fingers inside of him. His knees buckled, but I had expected they would, and it was easy enough holding up my light-weight pitcher while I finished drawing him closer to climax.

"Ren, can I?" Asking the question was probably pointless since I was already lowering him slowly onto my erection. He kissed my forehead and then my lips, nodding with a dazed expression. Ren let out a sweet moan as I entered him, his body clenching around me as I filled him completely.  
"Ren, my beloved Ren." I whispered with the uptmost adoration, taking a moment to just hold him and feel his heat, before grabbing his hips and driving into him.  
He cried out a nonsensical mix of my name and 'I love you's, riding me, taking my thrusts with practiced ease, clamping down erotically everytime I hit his core.  
Making love with Ren never ceased to satisfy me; the echo of his moans that rang in my ears, the fire of his body that stayed in my skin long after, the taste of his mouth that I forever craved.

This connection, our connection, this was what made me love my life.

The End!

Author's Note: I know, its a bit short, but hopefully it was fun to read! :)


End file.
